


For Forever

by benblatt



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Murphy Sibling Bonding, Not too much, some arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benblatt/pseuds/benblatt
Summary: Zoe helps Connor sneak out to see Evan.Ft. Murphy sibling bonding and soft Connor.





	For Forever

The Murphy family (minus Connor) were sitting at the dinner table, eating some Casserole that Cynthia made. The usually quiet dinner table was bursting with conversation. Whenever Connor was there, there was always some unsolved tension. They always felt that if one thing came out wrong, Connor would blow up. But since he wasn't here, everyone was talking freely.

"And middle of my solo, I played a wrong note. My director looked like he was going to-" Zoe was in the middle of telling a story about her band rehearsal, when the front door was opened and then slammed closed. The table immediately fell quiet when Connor walked in. The mentioned walked into the dinning room, doing a quick survey of the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" Connor eyes shift back and fourth between the 3 at the table, waiting for an answer.

"Where have you been?" Larry asks, pointedly avoiding Connors question.

"My car." Connor smirks at his snarky remark, Zoe hiding a chuckle behind her hand. "Obviously you didn't miss me too much."

Zoe stops laughing, looking between her father's cold eyes and her brothers fiery ones.

"I told you to be home for dinner." Larry says coldly.

"Sit, honey. Do you want something to eat?" Cynthia butts in, attempting to stop a fight before it happens.

"I was out." Connor spits out. The smirk has completely dropped from his face by now, and the fire in his eyes grew more intense.

"What? Smoking weed?" Larry spits back. Connor rolls his eyes.

"Is that all you think I do?" 

"What else could you have been doing? It's not like you have any friends to hang out with." Larry crossed his arms. Connor crosses his arms back, glaring at his father. He's about to reply before Cynthia interrupts him.

"Larry!" Cynthia exclaimed, eyes wide. 

"What? Am I wrong?" Larry says defensively, eyes not leaving Connor.

"You're acting like a school girl, Larry. Leave him alone. Connor, are you hungry?" Cynthia gets up to retrieve a plate for Connor, but Connor waves his hand dismissively, uncrossing his arms.

"I'm not hungry." Connor turns away, stalking up the stairs. Larry calls for him to comeback, but Connor ignores him. He goes to his room, slamming the door shut.

"I'm gonna take that damn door off if he does that one more time." Larry mutters. 

"Leave him alone, dad. Maybe if you weren't such an ass, he wouldn't get so angry." Zoe glares at her dad.

"Zoe, this is none of your business." Larry warns her.

"It's all of our business, dad! Connor is just as much related to me as he is to you." Zoe raises her voice slightly, but not too loud.

"Yeah well, I wish he wasn't related to us. You know, if he wasn't here, we could be the perfect family." Larry retorts.

"What the hell, dad!? That's your son." Zoe raises her voice even louder, standing up suddenly.

"Zoe. Go to your room." Larry dismisses her with a wave of his hand. Zoe scoffs at him, leaving in the same fashion her brother did just a minute ago.

Zoe stomps upstairs and hesitates for a moment. She looks between her and Connors door, before making her decision. She knocks quietly on the door so her parents don't hear her. Her plan was ruined when Connor yelled loudly through his door.

"Go away, Larry!"

"It's me, idiot." Zoe hisses at him. It takes a minute before Connor opens the door slightly, poking his head out.

"What?" Connor asks bluntly.

"Let me in, you dick." Zoe pushes past him, making Connor groan in return. He slams the door closed, turning to Zoe.

"What?" Connor repeats, with more fire behind his voice this time. 

"I wanted to say sorry for what dad said." Zoe said softly. Connor rolled his eyes, but became slightly less tense.

"It's whatever. You know it's true." Connor walks over to his bed, plopping face first on it.

"No it's not. You have me, and that Evan kid, right?" Connor lifts his head up at the mention of his boyfriend.

"Yeah. Evan. My friend." Connor mumbles. Zoe looks at him confused.

"What? Is he not your friend?" Zoe cocks her head at him.

"He's my boyfriend." Connor mumbles, quieter. "Don't tell dad." he quickly adds.

"Dude, chill. I'm not gonna tell dad." Zoe tells him calmly. Connor nods wearily, resting his head against the bed once again. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Zoe spoke up again.

"If you want to go see him, I can pretend it's me leaving." Zoe offers. Connors head shoots up again, looking at her with a faint smile on his lips.

"You will?" he asks hopefully. Zoe nods.

"Mom and Dad can't see the front door from the dinning room. I can yell to them that I'm going to go work on a school project but you'll be the one to leave." Zoe explains. Connors faint smile turns into a grin as he stands up from his bed.

He quickly puts his shoes on, grabbing his phone and going to stand next to Zoe. Before she opens the door, he quickly pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you." he mumbles. Zoe wraps her arms around him, hugging him back.

"No problem." they hug for a few more seconds before pulling away. Zoe opens the door and motions for Connor to follow, hushing him when his footsteps are too loud.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to go work on my school project." Zoe yells to her parents once they get down the stairs.

"Be home by 10!" they reply, asking no further questions.

Connor leans over to whisper in Zoe's ear. "If it was me I would have been asked a million different questions."

"Perks of being the favorite." Zoe jokes. Connors expression falls slightly, and Zoe immediately feels bad.

"I was joking, Connor." she whispers.

"I know." he replys. They stand there for a second before Zoe remembers their plan. 

"Okay, go! If mom and dad check on you and ask where you are, I don't know." Zoe pushes him out towards the door, and waving goodbye as he nods and closes the door quietly. Zoe watches him get into his car, pulling out of the driveway and driving down the street. She goes back up to her room, quietly opening and closing her door. She started on some homework, thankful she could help her brother for once.

\--

Connor drives in silence, the radio turned down unlike usual. Although the car was quiet, his mind was constantly saying the same thing over and over.

"You're just a nuisance. Zoe only helped out of pity. You're going to show up at Evan's and he's going to ask you to leave." Connor shook his head, reaching over and turning the radio up.

He pulled into Evan's driveway a few minutes later, quickly parking his car and turning it off. He was the only car in the driveway, Evan's mom probably being at work.

He gets out, locking the car and jogging up the stairs of Evan's porch. He knocks loudly, waiting for his boyfriend to answer the door.

A minute later, the door swings open to reveal Evan clad in his boxers and one of Connors old sweatshirts. A look of confusion spread across his face as he grabbed Connors hand, dragging him inside.

"Con? What are you doing here?" Evan closes the door behind Connor, turning to him. 

"Larry was being a dick, so I thought I would come over here for a little while. Is that okay?" Connor asks him. The look of confusion on Evans face dropped, and a soft smile took over.

"Of course that's okay." Connor takes a step closer to Evan, dropping his hand and wrapping his arms around him instead. Evan presses against the taller boy, returning the hug.

"I missed you." Evan admits.

"Babe, you saw me today at school." Connor pulls away from the hug, smiling down softly at Evan. The other blushed, looking away.

"S-Still." he mumbles. Connor chuckled, putting a finger under his chin and tilting it up softly. Evan makes eye contact with Connor and blushes harder.

"I missed you too." Connor replies, leaning down to kiss Evan.

The kiss only lasts for a few seconds, before Connor pulls away slowly. Evan whines, giving Connor puppy eyes. Connor chuckles and leans down to press a quick peck to his lips. Before he pulls away, Evan reaches up to hold Connors cheek, pressing deeper into the kiss. Connor smiles into the kiss, pressing even closer to Evan.

They pull away after a minute, Connor grabbing Evan's hand and pulling him towards the couch. Connor sits on the couch, pulling Evan with him. Evan shrieks slightly in surprise, but quickly cuddles up against his boyfriend.

Connor reaches over to turn the tv on, before wrapping his arm around the smaller boy on his chest. They sit in silence before Connor speaks up.

"I love you, Ev." he says quietly. Evan shoots up in surprise, staring at Connor in disbelief.

"Uh, what?" Evan looks at him, eyes wide.

"Shit." Connor mumbles. "You don't have to say it back. I'm sorry." Connor says calmly.

"Do you mean it?" Evan asks him, eyes welling with tears.

"Yes, of course Evan. Please don't cry, oh my god am I that terrible?" Connor pulls Evan close to him, rubbing his back.

"N-No! That's not it at all. I love you too, Connor." Evan pulls away, smiling brightly.

"Then why are you crying?" Connor asks, shaken up.

"Happy tears. I promise." Evan says, pulling Connor in for a kiss.

Evan's hands hold Connors cheeks as Connors arms wrap around Evans waist. Evan presses himself into Connor more, making Connor tighten his grip on the other boy. Connor flips them over so Evan is laying flat on his back, looking up at Connor. 

"I. Love. You. So. Much. Evan. Hansen." Connor emphasize with a kiss somewhere on Evan's face. Evan giggles, pulling Connor in for another kiss on the lips. They pull away after a moment, smiling softly.

"I love you so much, Connor Murphy."

**Author's Note:**

> ... i think we've all established that i have too much free time


End file.
